bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy
is a cartoon character created by Joey Drew Studios and the titular character in Bendy and the Ink Machine, first appearing in Chapter 1 and onward. The studio's flagship character, Bendy starred in a series of cartoons thirty years before the events of the game, often alongside the studio's other characters such as Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel. In game, Bendy primarily appears as a destructible cardboard cutout that pops up frequently wherever Henry travels. The cutouts themselves appear to sometimes move on their own and small clips of Bendy's cartoons can also be seen playing throughout the studio. Background Description Bendy is a devil-based cartoon character that, like other characters of the period, is black and white and has a cheerful-looking expression sports pie-styled eyes. He is entirely colored in black but the face, which was instead white in color. He wears shiny black shoes, a white bowtie, and a pair of gloves which closely resemble other cartoon creations like Mickey Mouse, each possessing two black buttons. The shape of his head resembles cartoony "horns" that always remain facing the viewer no matter which way Bendy is facing. Because he lacks a neck, his head floats a few inches away from his body. Bendy has a notable wide, toothy grin. He mostly never opens his mouth aside closing or move depending on his mood, as shown in few known cartoon shorts. His alleged "invisible eyebrows" from above his eyes can even move when expressing his emotions. In terms of his size, Bendy appears to be short, being easily towered over by Boris. Bendy's cutout height in-game comes in many different sizes. Personality In the known animated shorts, Bendy is shown to be rather impatient and easily startled or timid, yet justifiably cheerful and mischievous as his devilish nature would imply. As a cutout from throughout the chapters, he entirely lacks both emotions and personality due to being just an object. Main appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Bendy makes his first appearance in the chapter appearing as numerous cardboard cutouts. The cutouts seem to be able to move on their own, often startling Henry in the process: * One cutout will suddenly appear after entering the break room for the first time, when preparing to collect the items. Henry questions who put it there and if he walks far ahead and goes back, the cutout has disappeared. * When Henry moves closer to the hallway that leads to the projector room, the cutout will peek out from the right side of said room after collecting all six items. When Henry walks in to investigate, it leans against the wall with a pool of ink at Bendy's feet. Bendy can also be seen in animated form on the projector once it turns on. * From the narrowed room, a cutout will peek out from the left door near Wally Franks's audio log upon opening it. This will only happen if Henry obtains two or more of the six items. Chapter 2: The Old Song Bendy once again appears as multiple cardboard cutouts. In this chapter, the axe allows Henry to chop some of the cutouts into pieces. However, if Henry turns his back to the cutout and then looks, Bendy appears good as new, without any sign of being damaged. This only occurs if the cutout stands in front of a pentagram. Those without the symbol will remain in pieces. Bendy's most notable appearance as a cutout takes place in the recording studio. Looking down from the projector booth, Henry will see Bendy standing front in one of the orchestra chairs, but entering the recording studio afterwards will cause Bendy to disappear. Looking up, he can be seen looking down on Henry from the audience booth. If Henry continues to move back and forth between the two rooms, Bendy will eventually take up all the recording studio's seats in a group of nine. Bendy's cutout is seen popping out from the right side of the entrance to Sammy's sanctuary upon approach after activating the ink flow. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Bendy appears again as yet more cardboard cutouts, propped up against the walls of the multiple floors of the complex. After either the "angel path" room or the "demon path" room, Bendy's cutout peeks out from behind a corner. As Henry rounds it, he is surprised to see that it is Boris holding the Gent pipe. After meeting [["Alice"|"Alice"]] and agreeing to do favors for her in order to escape, Henry must go to Level K's locations and even the Heavenly Toys room, then find and destroy fifteen cutouts of Bendy with the axe. Every time Henry destroys a Bendy cutout, "Bendy" will spawn and Henry needs to hide inside the Little Miracle Station until he is gone. After Henry destroys all of the cutouts, "Alice" congratulates him, but also warns him that she forgot to mention [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] hates when people destroy the cutouts and advises Henry to hide. Chapter 4 Bendy will appear again as numerous cutouts in Chapter 4. In which, an attempt to jump scare on Henry once more. Other appearances Hello Bendy From the mod for Hello Neighbor, a rock in a shape of Bendy's head can be found inside the refrigerator from the kitchen. This is the exact model of Bendy's statue head seen inside the upper ceiling of Chapter 2 where one of the "wandering" Bendy cutouts is located. "Tombstone Picnic" Bendy appears in the cartoon short "Tombstone Picnic", at the beginning where he cheerfully walks while carrying his picnic basket until the skeleton's hand pops out of the soil and grabs his ankle. "Haunted Hijinx" In the "Haunted Hijinx" cartoon, Bendy appears at the beginning where he walks to the porch of Boris' house for candies and soon became tired of waiting for Boris to wake up. So, he decided to attempt scaring him by pulling a white sheet over himself to dress up as a ghost then waits for Boris to come out, only in backfire being scared away by Boris with his own ghost costume. "Snow Sillies" In the "Snow Sillies" cartoon, Bendy is seen rolling a ball of snow over to another larger one before placing it on top of the latter. He then puts two rocks, trails a smile beneath them, and finally plants two sticks at the sides creating a snowman. After the snowman shakes Bendy's hand in gratitude, Boris walks by eating a carrot until one of the carrots he was holding falls off. Bendy becomes happy when he sees the carrot and uses it as a nose for the snowman. However as soon as the snowman was completely finished, the sun rises to melt the snowman in the process much to Bendy's shock. Boris then comes back and picks up the carrot Bendy used before proceeding to eat it. Bendy turns to the camera crying. Trivia General = * Bendy's appearance is most likely based on an amalgamation of cartoon characters such as Felix the Cat and Mickey Mouse from the 1920s. He also appears to have some influences from Max Fleischer's characters, such as Bimbo. ** The bowtie Bendy wears is strikingly similar to Krazy Kat's, a character from the cartoons animated by Bray Productions. ** His name likely was inspired by a character of the same name from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Like Bendy in this game, this Bendy from the show was a troublemaker. * Seen from all known cartoon shorts, Bendy's horns are drawn to always appear in the same style no matter which way he is facing, the same way as the position of Mickey Mouse's ears. ** His horns also resemble Mandy's hairstyle from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. * The bats seen in one of the [http://cuphead.wikia.com/wiki/File:2643272-cuphead-screenshot-bat.jpg earlier screenshots for Cuphead] during the said game's development far before Bendy and the Ink Machine was made seems to bear some uncanny resemblance to Bendy's actual face; with black colors and white face, puffy cheeks for cheerful expressions, similar-looking horns, and grinning mouths with merged teeth (while not counting some with two pointy fangs). * Butch Harman, the creator behind the animated Nickelodeon shows such as The Fairly OddParents and Danny Phantom, drew few artworks of Bendy such as some arts of Bendy meeting Timmy Turner's rubber-hose animated self, then posted them on his Twitter account."Should I be worried about this? @BATIMgame" - Butch Harman. October 13, 2017. Twitter."When Bendy met Timmy." - Butch Harman. November 1, 2017. Twitter."Who wins?" - Butch Harman. December 8, 2017. Twitter. * In both "See You Soon on Twitter" and "See You at HOT TOPIC" video, Bendy's cutout is seen briefly where Sammy announces the Hot Topic merchandise along with Q&A from Hot Topic's Twitter. * Unlike most characters from the cartoons, Bendy wears many different outfits seen from several posters and elsewhere. ** From "The Dancing Demon" poster, he wears a leaf skirt. ** From the "Train Trouble" poster, he wears a train conductor clothing. ** From the "Hellfire Fighter" poster, he wears a firefighter hat. ** From the "Hell's Kitchen" poster, he wears a chef's hat and a bandana collar. ** For the Steam Summer sale image for Chapter 2's 60% off sale, Bendy wears a 1900's swimming suit, a sailor's hat, and a swim ring like as if he is going for the beach. ** For the "Haunted Hijinx" video thumbnail and the Steam Halloween sale image for Chapter 2's 50% off sale along with the bundle's 36% off sale, Bendy dressed up as a vampire and holds a jack-o'-lantern shaped trick-or-treat bucket. ** For the "Snow Sillies" video thumbnail and the Steam Winter sale image for Chapter 2 and 3's 53% off sale, Bendy wears a Christmas elf outfit. * From Chapter 1 and 3'', sketches of Bendy can be seen on few desks in the workshop, one being a small version of Bendy's head on a square along with the word "'NO'", hinting the drawing of Bendy with his mouth lacking his iconic teeth was a rejected design. ** Bendy's face from the sketch may also look surprisingly similar to the Idea Fairy, a character in one of theMeatly's comics from the past. * Bendy has a statue of himself that appears in ''Chapter 2 and 3'' as a respawning point. * Bendy appears on the loading screen before the gameplay for every chapter, the same animation that was originally played on the projector from ''Chapter 1. * Bendy has an official Twitter account, which post tweets for the game's future announcements as well as responding to fan tweets. * It was revealed by theMeatly in his Q&A video that Bendy does not actually feature a tail, despite Bendy himself being a "stereotypical" devil. Mike Mood on Twitter also confirms that Bendy does not possess a tail in the official design, but said that fanart of Bendy possessing a tail is totally fine."Fun fact: Bendy doesn't have a tail. Other fun fact: it's totally fine if your fan art has a tail. ;)" - Mike Mood. July 10, 2017. Twitter. * On July 3, 2017 from Twitter, theMeatly made a joke about Bendy using a direct quote from Joe Dante's comedy/horror film Gremlins."Cause you never can tell... ... there might just be a Bendy in your house... ;)" - theMeatly. July 3, 2017. Twitter. * Bendy's cutout has a duplicated texture on the back. * Bendy's cutout is simply referred to as "BendyCutout" in the game files.Imgur - Bendy and the ink machine game files names. * Similar to himself from the cartoons, Bendy's cutout keeps his feature of having no neck, the head floating above his body without any connection. * From the start of October 5 to 31 of the year 2017, the official website promotes a downloadable paper Bendy mask for Halloween. ** theMeatly confirms that he originally planned to make real official masks but does not have any time to make them for this Halloween. Although the official masks are still planned to be made someday in the future. |-|Chapter 1 = * In the first trailer for the game, Bendy's cutout from the workroom is standing on the left side of the dresser, but is standing away from the filming screen in game. * After the second jumpscare of Bendy's cutout near the projector room, there are few ink stains on the floor by the cutout's feet, implying that something has moved it while leaving the puddles behind. * Bendy's gloves from the beta version of Chapter 1 sported three darts, similar to those of Mickey Mouse. In the more recent versions of the game, the darts are replaced with a pair of buttons. According to Mike Mood lately after stating that Bendy's beta version is not canonical to prevent everyone's confusion,"Incase there was any confusion. #BATIM" - Mike Mood. June 30, 2017. Twitter. it is to make Bendy more unique when set against those other characters."No, this was a design choice so that it could be uniquely identifiable :)" - Mike Mood. August 16, 2017. Twitter. ** Both audio for the "violin" sound from Bendy's jumpscare are totally different to each other. ** The "outlines" are very thin as seen from the side views, making the cutout as if it is made of paper than a cardboard. * In the game files for Chapter 1's prototype, there is a face texture for Bendy without a mouth, as if unfinished. This texture implies that Bendy was possibly going to appear in a physical form, as opposed to appearing deformed like "Bendy" himself. There is also an unused texture of Bendy's gloves to match this, although the darts are missing. |-|Chapter 2 = * Bringing the total of nine Bendy cutouts in the recording studio while completing the music puzzle unlocks the "Strike Up the Band" achievement. * From Chapter 2's first release, walking in backwards after activating the ink flow from Sammy's sanctuary will prevent Bendy's cutout from peeking, with no "violin stroke" sound playing. It no longer works anymore upon Chapter 3's release. * A different style of Bendy's "dent-stained" head cutout appears in Chapter 2's first promotional teaser. It is unknown if this was an early version of Bendy's "dented" head before its redesign or just for the teaser's use. * A whistle that was initially heard in the trailer for Chapter 2 appears to have similarities to Mickey Mouse's own whistling tune from the 1928 Disney cartoon, Steamboat Willie. The whistle itself can be heard in game if the player approaches the large ink pool in Chapter 2 where "Bendy" will normally spawn, but facing backwards and away from where he will appear. On approaching the door, machinery can be heard and the whistle plays shortly afterwards. There are a few pieces of evidence that imply Bendy is the origin of the whistle: ** Sammy Lawrence, during the Hot Topic Q&A, references the whistle, saying that the whistling is his clearest memory of the studio. He also says that the whistling is a vague melody with a sinister purpose."I remember a whistling sound.. a vague melody.. with a sinister purpose. Yessss I remember that." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** In "Tombstone Picnic", Bendy's voice seems to consist of whistling noises when he is laughing at Boris or is startled by something. * Bendy's silhouette appears in Chapter 2's release image, where he is seen on the letter "O'" from the word "'TWO". * An image of Bendy holding an umbrella and splashing through ink can be seen printed on the wall from the music department hall, near the entrance to the recording studio. ** This is an edited version of a piece by Poppy May, one of the first three fanart contest winners. ** It is used for one of the official T-shirts. * An emotion chart of Bendy can be found on one of the desks in the music department, all depicting him with the same smiling expression. A note on the right side says "Do not let Joey see this". ** The sketch is a piece created by one of the first three fanart contest winners, MaxInkly. ** It is used for one of the official T-shirts and even separated button pins. * In Chapter 2's files from the pre-update, there is a Bendy cutout with aging stains that is not used in the game. The cutout's head is also connected to the torso, unlike the others. |-|Chapter 3 = * The Bendy cutouts can only be destroyed by using the axe, despite the multitude of different weapons that Henry can wield. * Destroying all fifteen Bendy cutouts to complete this task will unlock the "Anger Management" achievement. * There are six pieces of fanart from the Chapter 3 contest that are used in the game and four of them depict Bendy. These include promotional posters for Bendy cartoons, such as Hell's Kitchen and Hellfire Fighter, as well as an advert for bacon soup. The artists for these pieces were Firion Bifrost, Shannon Marie, Noisypaperdragon, and Nao Sasaki. * Prior to update patch 1.3.1, there is a less amount of Bendy cutouts and Henry can only destroy four cutouts instead of fifteen for one of "Alice's" tasks. ** Bendy's cutout use to be located on Level P's window-viewing area where it is leaning against the wall with the "I DON'T WANT TO WORK HERE ANYMORE" message. ** The cutout is located next to the river of ink from Level 11's ink-river station. * Bendy has numerous clocks with different sizes of himself found in several locations. The clock of Bendy move its arms and legs from side to side in dancing style, similar to the function of the kit-cat klock. |-|Chapter 4 = Audio References ru:Бенди pl:Bendy Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:Males